Ahsoka's ghost
by Minroka
Summary: AU. Padawan Ezra Bridger is the only one seeing a strange Togruta girl tagging along Master Skywalker. Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka's ghost

Ezra was looking around the Council chamber when he noticed her for the first time. A young Togruta girl was standing next to Master Skywalker, silently watching as the other people in the room talked about his and his master's report. What struck Ezra as odd, was the fact that the girl appeared without any consistence. She looked as if made of smoke, her features sometimes blurring in his eyes. She didn't look at him, but leaned to whisper something in Skywalker's ear. Only because he was watching with rapt attention, did Ezra noticed the fleeting smile curling Skywalker's lips. Looking around the chamber, it seemed no one had noticed the exchange. Except, maybe… Master Kenobi's eyes were fixed in the direction of Skywalker and the Togruta girl, and he shook his head sadly before turning his attention back to the conversation.

\- We will send a small team to investigate, Master Windu's voice brought Ezra back to the meeting.

Turning to face Master Skywalker, he asked.

\- Will you go ? I think we all agree you're the best we could send.

Skywalker simply nodded his agreement, before shaking his head ever so slightly to the small girl, who seemed to be laughing.

\- Shouldn't we go with you, Master ? asked Caleb Dum, Ezra's master. After all, we are quite familiar with the place.

Indeed, it had been them who discovered the small pocket of drugs dealer on the Naboo system and from the little Ezra had seen, it would not be easy to enter the building even to simply collect some Intel.

\- We'll be alright, Skywalker spoke for the first time, I have my ways in.

Ezra noted that his words finally made the girl stopped laughing and smiling proudly instead. Again, she whispered something in Skywalker's ear, earning her a raised eyebrow. He wondered who she was, to be standing in the Council chamber. She didn't look much older than him, maybe a year or two. And no one, not even Master Skywalker, reprimanded her for misbehaving. If it was Ezra speaking while other Council members were talking, his master would have made him wash the Temple's dishes for the next two months. But here, no one seemed to mind or even acknowledge her presence, except for Master Skywalker. As he looked around, Ezra's attention went to Master Yoda when he spoke.

\- Competent for this task, Skywalker is. Alone, will he not be.

\- Very well, Masters, replied Caleb.

Ezra was a bit septic about Master Yoda's last statement, and had to ask himself who was going with him. Master Skywalker was well known throughout the Temple to only take solo mission, never taking an apprentice or someone else's Padawan with him.

At a wave of Master Windu's hand, both Ezra and his master were dismissed from the room. They exited the chamber, leaving the Masters to discuss another matter.

* * *

The second time he saw her, she was walking next to Masters Skywalker and Kenobi, seeming to rant about something. They were getting off a ship who had seen better days. As they came closer, Ezra overheard Master Kenobi.

\- I have to agree that your landing was not the best nor the smoothest of the galaxy. Really Anakin, where _did_ you learn to fly ?

The girl's rant stopped as she listened for the answer.

\- Why, on Tatooine. And while watching my master, of course, he answered grinning.

\- Of course…

\- And I can't see what you're so grumpy about, as I always say, a landing you can walk away from is a good landing.

\- I'm not grumpy, and I truly thought what you did was called a crash…

The girl started laughing without a sound, and as Ezra watched, her body seemed to fade in and out with the light.

\- Well, next time, I'd like to see _you_ trying to land a ship with next to no propulsions left…

They continued arguing about the differences between a rough landing and a crash while walking away from Ezra's hearing range. He noticed the Togruta girl skipping along, not a care in the world, but with a big smile on her face as she listened the two Jedi Masters arguing.

* * *

The mission had gone wrong and now, Ezra was stuck in the hospital wing of the Temple. But he really was fine, as he had told the medic droid and his Master several times already. After all, it was only a few bruises and, maybe, a slight concussion, so really, nothing to worry about. But no, he was to stay in this bed until the medic droid decided to release him. His best friend Hyllo had just left to go training with his own Master and now, he was alone and bored. That is, until he saw Master Kenobi hurrying past his door, a concerned look on his face. Curious, Ezra stood from the bed and followed him quietly. What could have happened to make Master Kenobi worried ? It wasn't until he turned around the corner that he spotted the young Togruta walking, almost running before him, leading him on. As she half turned toward Master Kenobi, her mouth moving rapidly, Ezra glimpsed silvery stains that stood up on her otherwise faded form. They finally stopped before another room, and Kenobi entered it without knocking.

\- So, what have you been doing this time ? He sounded slightly exasperated and worried at the same time.

\- Hey Master, came the reply from within the chamber.

Ezra walked a bit closer to hear the conversation and quickly peaked in the room. Master Skywalker was sitting on a bed, his left arm and head heavily bandaged.

\- Don't worry, he continued, I'm fine, really. She warned me in time.

\- Not soon enough to avoid all damages, it would seem… And she doesn't seem to agree with you either. Really Anakin, sometimes I wonder how you manage to always get in trouble. It was supposed to be an easy mission, no fighting involved. I'm almost afraid to ask what happened this time…

The girl who had been hovering anxiously next to Skywalker, choose that moment to look up to Kenobi nodding her head vigorously and her lips moving rapidly, though Ezra heard nothing.

\- You're hopeless, exclaimed Master Kenobi, raising his arms in the air. Now, please listen to the medics and follow their orders.

Skywalker scowled but before he could say something, Kenobi added.

\- Otherwise, I'm getting Padmé right away and I'm sure she'll be interested to know what troubles you've been into while on all those missions. After all, it's a long way from the Senate building to here and I wouldn't want her to walk alone, with no one to speak to…

\- Alright, alright, interrupted Skywalker, his face pale. I'll be good, just don't tell her.

Padmé, Ezra knew, was Anakin Skywalker's wife. Though rumor has it they were married for a long time, it wasn't until near the end of the Clones War, when the council accepted that maybe, relationships weren't always something to be frown upon, that it became known that Skywalker was married. They even had two children now, twins about 6 years old. As Ezra understood, it was mostly because of Skywalker that the rule about attachments was banned. After all, Masters and Padawans had a strong bond to begin with, one that couldn't simply be set aside when the Padawan was knighted. Even better, it made them a stronger and more efficient team, had been Skywalker's strongest argument. Since then, relationships were authorized, though not yet encouraged. Ezra's master himself was in a relationship, with a Twi'lek named Hera, who loved Ezra like her own.

\- Honestly, came Skywalker's voice, you should have been named 'The Blackmailer' and not 'The Negotiator'.

\- Ah, Anakin, sighed Kenobi, so much you have yet to learn. Blackmail is part of the negotiations. Or at least for the difficult ones, he added after a small pose, and as I know you to be quite stubborn when you want to…

\- Just let me rest in peace and _do not_ tell Padmé anything, said Skywalker in a low, threatening voice.

\- I'll see you later, then, said Kenobi, walking to the door smiling.

Afraid to be found ears dropping, Ezra quickly retreated back to his room.

* * *

Ezra was following his master into the temple after another completed mission, when he saw her again. Her smoky form was standing next to Skywalker while he was talking to another Jedi, a serene look on her face as she observed the ongoing of the Jedi and Padawans bustling around them. This time, however, she looked at him. Surprise flashed in her eyes as his stare did not wavered. Cautiously, she waved at him. Not sure what to do, he waved back.

\- What are you doing standing there, Ezra ? his Master's voice interrupted him.

\- Sorry, Master, he answered, staring at his feet.

\- Just let's get going, we have to report to the Council.

Nodding, Ezra started to follow Caleb when he suddenly stopped.

\- Good afternoon, Master Skywalker.

Looking up from his feet, Ezra saw the person his Master had just greeted right in front of him. Awkwardly he bowed his head a little.

\- Good afternoon, Skywalker answered.

To Ezra's confusion, the girl didn't say anything, just stood next to Skywalker, looking at him curiously and Caleb had not said a word to acknowledge her. 'How rude,' was Ezra's first though. But he wasn't sure if he was speaking about his master or the girl as they ignored each other. As if reading his mind, the girl simply smiled and shook her head. 'What did that even meant,' wondered Ezra. Caleb suddenly nudged Ezra, who looked up in surprise, Master Skywalker was looking down at him, waiting for an answer to the question he just asked. Ezra had been so focused on the strange girl, however, that he had no idea what Skywalker asked him. Instead, his curiosity got the better of him and he spoke quickly.

\- Who are you ?

\- Ezra ! exclaimed Caleb. You know him, he's Master Skywalker ! Apologize now !

Caleb turned to Master Skywalker to apologize, but before he could say a world, Skywalker spoke thoughtfully.

\- So you _can_ see her, strange, you must be quite strong in the Force.

Caleb looked around, a bewildered expression on his face. Who were they talking about ?

The girl's lips moved, but no sound came. As if awakened from his thoughts, Skywalker nodded absently.

\- You better come in my rooms, it's not something that's easily explained in the middle of the Temple's hall.

He turned to lead the way, when the girl crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her foot on the floor, pouting. He marked a pause, then added, as an afterthought,

\- Her name's Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

\- What is this all about ? Caleb whispered to Ezra as they followed Skywalker to his rooms.

\- The girl, answered Ezra, can't you see her ?

\- No, I only see you and Master Skywalker, was the curt reply. And I don't know what game you're playing, but you should know better than to try and pull a prank on Master Skywalker.

Ezra didn't answer. How could his Master not see the girl ? She was right in front of them ! He nearly collided into Skywalker as he stopped next to a door and opened it. With a contrite smile, he followed him into the room.

\- Please make yourself comfortable, he said, gesturing to the canapé in the room.

He himself took a seat on one of the small divan and the girl flopped on the armrest.

\- What is this all about ? repeated Caleb when Skywalker made no move to start the conversation.

He sighed before answering.

\- It would seemed, Master Dum, that your Padawan is either really strong in the Force, which I doubt after feeling his Force signature, or extremely sensible to other Force signature. As it is, it looks like he can see my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

\- Your Padawan ? Ezra was confused.

How could this girl be a Padawan ? He had never seen her, and by her looks, she should have been in at least one of his class. Moreover, he was sure he would have known if Master Skywalker, the Chosen One, had taken on a Padawan.

\- Ahsoka Tano… Ezra's master's voice was quiet, as if the name was vaguely familiar.

Before he could answer, Ahsoka started gesturing wildly, as if scolding him on something. He turned to them, a little sheepish, asking them if they'd like something to drink. After serving the drinks, he sat down back in his chair and answered.

\- Yes, my Padawan. You must already have been in the Temple before the rumors died out, Skywalker spoke to Caleb. Ahsoka Tano was my Padawan during the Clones War, he continued, turning to Ezra. She died during a mission on a planet named Mortis.

Both of them grimaced at the name.

\- A Force Ghost, Caleb said, awed. I've heard some great Jedi were able to keep enough personality after their death in order to communicate with people as entity and not disperse themselves in the Force, but I've never heard of any actually existing.

The girl, Ahsoka, had a triumphant expression on her face as she said something to Skywalker. He snorted as he answered her.

\- Of course you're a great Jedi, Snips, but in your case, it has more to do with your stubbornness than your Jedi skills. You didn't even know Force Ghost existed, even less how to become one.

Ahsoka just made a face to him, before smiling and adding something to which he just nodded.

\- If she didn't know how to become one 'Force Ghost', asked Ezra, how come she's here?

\- _He needed me_.

Surprised, Ezra turned to face her. Had she really spoken? He looked at her as she continued, her voice slightly faded, as if coming from far away.

\- _And I refused to let him be killed just because I wasn't there to watch his back._ She smiled at him. _Though it did take me a few months before I could get the grasp of it and communicate with him._

\- Is she the reason you go on all those missions 'alone' and are send mostly on those requiring sneaking into places ? Because your Padawan follows you everywhere as a Force Ghost ? Caleb's questions were slow, as if trying to put everything together.

By the way he gazed at Ahsoka, Ezra guessed that he could finally see her.

\- Yes, Skywalker replied, she can go anywhere she wishes, as long as it's not too far away from me. If she goes too far, for some reason, her grip on this world slips and she merges back in the Force, until she can pull herself together again. And as only Jedi can see her, she's the perfect one to go looking for an entrance point or to spy on something. And even among Jedi, as you have noticed, only a few can see her. Either because they are strong with the Force, are attuned to it, he inclined his head towards Ezra, know that she's there, at that he looked at Caleb, or have known her and shared a bond with her.

It was quiet for a moment, before Ezra broke the silence.

\- How did she died?

As soon as the words left his mouth, he clamped his hands over it, paling as he realized his curiosity got the better of him, again, and that his question could offense a very powerful Jedi and his Force Ghost Padawan. Everything stilled, Caleb looking at him with disapproval, while Skywalker's eyes blanked over, looking at something only he could see, far away. It was Ahsoka who answered, looking more serious than Ezra had ever seen her.

- _We were on a mission during which we encountered three Force Wielders._ Seeing Ezra's look of incomprehension, she explained further, _Force Wielders are able to wield the very essence of the Force. For example, they could take a lit lightsaber in their bare hands and absorbed its power, turning it off. They were three, the Son, who was the essence of the Dark Side, the Daughter, who embodied the Light Side and the Father, who kept the balance between his two children. During the mission, I was captured by the Son and turned against my will to the Dark Side._

As she said it, Ezra could have sworn he saw black lines crisscrossing her skin and her eyes turning a shade of yellow. But before he could make sure, the lines faded and her eyes recovered their gray-blue hue. Feeling suddenly uneasy, Ezra shifted in his seat. Ahsoka didn't seem to notice as she continued.

 _\- And when my utility was deemed complete, the one who turned me, the Son, simply discarded me._

Ezra could only imagine that by it, she meant he killed her. Again, he shifted in his chair. Really, why did he have to ask ?

\- _Because of his hope and conviction, my Master managed to convince the Daughter, who had been mortally wounded, to save me. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough life left in her to bring me from the dead, but she was able to cleanse me from the Dark Side and thus allowing me to return as a Force Ghost. After my death, my Master managed to kill the Son with the Father's help, to avoid the Son's darkness to encroach on the Galaxy. My death was_ not _my Master's fault._

Ezra felt that she added the last sentence more for her Master's sake than theirs. Looking at him, he could glimpse a darkness lurking in his eyes, before he shook his head and smiled to his Padawan. Ezra suddenly felt cold. This Jedi was powerful and could be very dangerous if he chose to. He wasn't so sure that Skywalker hadn't killed the Son out of pure anger and revenge for the death of his Padawan.

After Ahsoka's account of her death, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, sipping their drinks. Until a huge smile broke on Ahsoka's face and she turned towards the door. Ezra followed her gaze just in time to see it burst open and a small boy came barging in, heading directly for Master Skywalker. He jumped on his lap, before suddenly realizing there were strangers in the room and going very still.

\- Hey Luke, Skywalker greeted, where are your mother and sister ? Did you lose them again running all the way here ?

\- I'm the fastest ! came the proud reply. Leia is slow and Mother don't want to run.

Turning back to the guests, and without taking a breath, he asked,

\- Who are they, Father ?

Before Skywalker could answer, a woman came in, leading a small girl by the hand.

\- Luke Skywalker, she started, how many times did I tell you not to go running off by yourself without _at least_ telling me where you're heading to ?

The boy looked slightly contrite, but before he could apologized, the women, who must be Padmé, turned to Ezra and Caleb.

\- Good afternoon, please excuse Luke, he's still young. Anakin didn't tell me he was expecting guests. I'm Padmé, Anakin's wife, and those two are our children, Luke and Leia.

\- Good afternoon, I'm Caleb Dum and this is my Padawan, Ezra Bridger. I'm afraid we came in unannounced, but we will leave now.

\- Nonsense, was Padmé's reply. Won't you stay for dinner ? It's so rare we have visitors. Well, apart from Obi-Wan, but he doesn't count.

Ezra vaguely wondered how _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ , one of the hero of the war, simply 'didn't count'.

\- Really, Padmé, I assure you, you don't want me to bring the Council members here for dinner. They would be impossible. And there are plenty of people coming now and then for supper, Plo Koon, Rex…

\- And Obi-Wan, she finished. As I said, they don't really count, Ani, they're all as good as family. It's pretty rare when you bring someone else here, so now, I'm curious and wish to invite them for dinner.

Turning back to her children, a smile lit her face as she saw Leia waving at Ahsoka and she exclaimed.

\- Hello Ahsoka !

To Ezra's surprise, Ahsoka simply looked back with a smile and nodded to her Master.

\- She said 'Hi', Anakin said.

\- Of course she did, laughed Padmé.

\- _She can't see me,_ Ahsoka suddenly spoke. _She's not a Jedi. She knows I'm there but can't see nor hear me._

She sounded sad, Ezra noticed.

\- Soka ! Soka ! cried Luke, Look ! I made a picture at school today !

He was brandishing a piece of paper in front of her face for her inspection and she laughed as Leia came running to her side, also clutching a painting in her hand.

\- Me too ! she said proudly, It's you, Father, Mother, me and Luke.

\- 'Luke and I' came her father automatic response. Luke and Leia are Force sensitives, he explained to Ezra and Caleb, smiling at their bewildered faces. They can both see her, though only Luke is able to hear her for now.

\- I'm sure I'll hear Soka soon ! Leia said with determination.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded her head vigorously to Leia.

\- _Your pictures are beautiful._

Anakin repeated Ahsoka's praise for his daughter's sake. Both children beamed at her, before Luke asked for a story. Laughing, Ahsoka nodded, before standing up and walking away, both children trailing her.

\- I'd better go see she doesn't tell them how she fell that wall _again_ , or I'll never hear the end of it, Anakin grumbled, and help Leia understand. Oh, and Ezra and Caleb know about Ahsoka, that's why they're here, in fact.

With that and a 'Father!' from Leia, he stood up and walked to his children where he sat down next to Ahsoka, pulling Leia on his knees.

* * *

Not really sure what to do, Caleb and Ezra followed Padmé into the kitchen to help.

\- You could go and listen to Ahsoka's stories if you'd like, she said, you really don't need to help me here. And from what I've heard, her stories are something worth listening to.

\- I don't think we have our place in this story time, replied Caleb. Plus, I was curious about a few things.

\- Oh, Padmé's smile fell a bit. About Ahsoka, I suppose ? Looking through the kitchen door to her children and husband, she sighed before adding, ask away, then.

\- Yes, about Ahsoka. She told us you can't see her. How do you know she even exists, then ?

\- I trust Anakin. And sometimes I can _feel_ her presence. She was like a daughter to me, mothers can feel these kinds of things.

\- They talked about the Clones War. Just how long has she been dead ?

\- Eight years, she replied sadly.

\- Eight years… That's a pretty long time, Ezra breathed out.

\- She would have been a young woman, had she live, but Anakin tells me her appearance doesn't change. She still looks like she did the day she died. But with all the missions they send her on, her mind is aging. Though sometimes, he tells me, she still acts like before she died.

\- Do you think it wise ? Caleb asked.

Padmé tilted her head, curious.

\- I mean, he tried again, shouldn't Master Skywalker have moved on ? Is it wise for him to still be so attached to her ? Shouldn't he let her go ?

Padmé stayed silent for a long moment before answering in a whisper.

\- I don't know if it's wise. Most would and did say it was not. But none of them saw him after her death, none of them had any ideas of the bond between them. She was our daughter in all but blood. None of them know what he went through with her death. Maybe it's not wise, but she won't leave and I don't want her to, even if I can't see her. I know she watches over Anakin, keeping him safe and grounded. I know they're both happy, and that's enough for me.

\- But after all these years, he should have moved on, no ? Take another Padawan, maybe. And he has you and your children, isn't it enough ?

\- You don't understand. You weren't there when he brought her body, his Padawan's, his _daughter's_ _body_ back to Coruscent. Do you know how it feels, Caleb ? Her voice was raising slowly, her eyes fixed on the plates she was holding in a death grip. Can you imagine how you would feel if your Padawan, the one you're supposed to protect, to shield from harm, died because you couldn't save him ? Because make no mistakes, Anakin still thinks it's his fault, and many in the Temple once agreed with him. Her eyes were shining with tears. He was the one supposed to protect her, and he was the one the Son wanted, he only took Ahsoka to get to Anakin.

She paused to wipe her eyes quickly, before boring her eyes in his.

\- You didn't saw him when he came back. Even the Council was afraid of him. And for good reason. Had Ahsoka not came back when she did, he would have given in, fallen to the Dark Side, for someone convinced him it was the only way to protect those he loves. He had already lost her, he would have done anything to protect me.

Ezra felt a chill going down his back as he remembered Anakin's look after Ahsoka's story. He had no difficulty imagining Anakin falling to the Dark Side after his Padawan's death. And he could only shudder at the thought of someone as powerful as Anakin Skywalker as his enemy.

\- She saved him, she saved all of us, Padmé whispered.

\- _When I was dead, some parts of the future became known to me._

Ahsoka had appeared in the doorway and walked toward Padmé. She gently touched her arm and Padmé smiled at her through her tears, as if sensing her.

\- _It wasn't pretty._ She shuddered. _All I can remember is that no one in this Temple would be alive right now had my Master fallen to the Dark Side._

Her words chilled the two listeners.

\- _But instead, he was able to resist with my help and exposed the real traitor in our midst, which in turn helped end the war. And so, I'll stay by his side until the time comes that he is called back to the Force._

The way she said it was so final, she looked so sure of herself, that for a moment, Ezra didn't see her as a small Togruta girl, but as an accomplished Jedi warrior, who knew her duty and who'd follow the path she choose until the very end of the Galaxy. And he knew, in that instant, that he shouldn't fear Anakin Skywalker, because his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was watching over him, keeping him in the light.

As if sensing his thoughts, Ahsoka smiled.


	2. Prequel

AN : Hi everyone, for those of you interested in Ahsoka's and Anakin's trial to become a Force ghost - Jedi duo, I've uploaded a prequel 'You have to let her go', starting from Anakin's and Obi-Wan's return from Mortis.

Good reading!


End file.
